Tears on the Grave
by MoonFairy
Summary: Digimon/Yugioh While Yugi is away at Egypt, Soloman hire's Ruki Makino, pregnant at 17 and desparate need of work. Chap 3: A man tries to assault Ruki, and Bakura isn't to happy. IMPORTANT AUTHORS NOTE!
1. Egypt

"Grandpa, we're home!"  
  
Yugi burst enthusiastically into the store, but stopped short.  
  
"Hey Yug, what's the problem here..."  
  
Joey's sentence trailed off as a cold voice cut through them.  
  
"Well, are you going to stand there all day looking like a bunch of idiots? Come in, I personally like to stay cool in the summer."  
  
She was standing on a ladder, a box under one arm as she put new packs of different assortment of cards, not even looking up. Her red/orange her was pulled into a loose ponytail at the nape of her neck. He felt is Yami stir inside of the puzzle.  
  
"Ah Yugi, your home, I'm sorry I couldn't meet you at the airport, I had some unfinished business to take care of." Soloman Muto exclaimed as he bustled into the room.  
  
"Ruki, when your done with that, I'd like you to meet my grandson."  
  
Ruki looked over and nodded toward her employer, her cold amethyst eyes penetrating Yugi's defenses. He unconsciously shivered, she reminded him of Seto Kaiba.  
  
"I'll be right there Mr. Muto." She said without emotion, going back to her job.  
  
"Come on, I want to here all about your trip to Egypt." Soloman ushered them to the back, into the living room.  
  
Tea, Joey, Tristan, and Yugi sat down and began to relax.  
  
"So how was it?"  
  
Stars went into Tea's eyes, "It was beautiful, even thousands of years old and buried, it still had the aura of romance and magic."  
  
"Come on Tea, you watch to many soaps, but I must admit, it did feel like something out of story tales." Joey added, with a half twist of a smile.  
  
"But you must admit, there were lots of hot chicks there." Tristan added, while he and Joey began to drool.  
  
"Ugh...pigs." Tea muttered while hitting them both upside the head.  
  
Yugi sweat dropped slightly before turning to his grandfather.  
  
"So who is that girl?"  
  
"Oh, I forget to mention her in our letters, she is Ruki Makino, she's been working with me on the shop for the past three weeks. I needed some extra help."  
  
"But you could have just....."  
  
Soloman held up a hand, "You were on vacation, and both you and your yami needed some answers that could never be obtained here. It did not bother me, she needed the job anyways."  
  
"Ruki," He called, "Are you done yet, I want you to meet my grandson before you lock up."  
  
The cold red head slipped into the room and Soloman smiled.  
  
"Ruki, I want you to meet my grandson, Yugi. Yugi, this is Ruki."  
  
There is a specific reason why I did Ruki instead if Rika, you'll find out in later chaps.  
  
This story does have a plot, you just don't know it yet! ^_^  
  
Ok, I can't think of the parings, but I was leaning towards Seto/Ruki or a Yami/Ruki, vote on which one you want. I don't want a Yugi/Ruki though. Or it could be a Yami Bakura/Ruki, that would be fun!!  
  
Do you want Ruki to have a Millennium item? That would be fun. Sorry, but I am not bringing the digimon into the plot line unless you really want me too, that would be too much.  
  
Bye-z-bye 


	2. Graveyard

"You ungrateful little child! After all I have done for you, you go and get yourself knocked up!" Rumiko's hand raised, and forcefully slapped her daughter across the face.  
  
Rika glared at her mother, "There's a difference between consensual sex and rape, mother." Rika stressed the last word, and Rumiko flinched slightly.  
  
"I don't have time to deal with this, you were never wanted at ALL, but I took you, when I could have easily given you up." Rumiko grabbed her purse, and before she slammed the door, Rika heard her mother say, "Wish I had too. I expect you gone by the time I get back."  
  
And for the first time since she had learnt of her pregnancy, Ruki began to cry.  
  
Ruki sat straight up, breathing hard, her dream still lingering in her head. Placing a hand against her flat belly, she thought of her mother's last words to her.  
  
Bitch, she thought, all her mother had to do was what any common whore could do, flaunt her body to please the desires of men, it was sickening really.  
  
Ruki walked into the bathroom of her grandmother's old home, the one she had lived in while her mother's career had just started off.  
  
Domino city was a perfect place to get lost in, and it had made life easier for herself when she had come across Soloman Muto's name in her grandmother's old journals.  
  
Taking a shower to wash off the sweat, Ruki was ready and out of the house 30 minutes later. Buying a red rose from a vendor, Ruki made her way down the street, and then entered the cemetery.  
  
She never hated nor liked graveyards, but for having dead bodies in it, she always felt a certain amount of calm and serenity from it.  
  
Kneeling in front of the headstone, she laid the rose down on her grandmother's grave. "I wish you were here, Grandma. You understood me, you would have helped me, unlike your own daughter who threw me out. I really am grateful for all the money you had put away for me. That should last me at least four years if I don't squander it.  
  
Even if I do run out, I know mom's password, I can always take a few hundreds without her knowing. She wouldn't care, it is going towards her grandchild."  
  
Ruki sighed, "I miss you grandma, I wish you hadn't gotten sick, it was so unfair." Ruki cried out the last part.  
  
"It was unfair." She mumbled.  
  
"I am glad I am no longer Rika Nonaka. I am now known as Ruki Makino. That was the name my mother gave me, but she had no right, it was you who raised me. Made sure I did the things I was supposed to. And it was you who loved me, and for that I will be forever grateful.  
  
You named me Ruki, and that is what I am, not Rika, just Ruki....."  
  
She got to her feet slowly, and brushed the dirt off her clothes. Not having to go to work until a few hours, Ruki decided to walk around.  
  
After a while, she came upon a young boy, maybe around 13 or 14, just standing there looking at a grave. A flash of concern swept through her, and she tried to brush it off, but it only grew, and Ruki cursed herself with her new maternal weakness.  
  
"Are you all right?"  
  
He turned away, his big dark blue eyes wide in surprise, and the wind messed up his already untidy black hair.  
  
"Yes I'm fine" The boy gave a sheepish smile, "I was just thinking about my parents, I must have zoned out." He motioned towards the grave.  
  
"I'm sorry."  
  
He waved her off.  
  
"It's alright, they died when I was little, I really do not remember them."  
  
"What's your name?"  
  
"Mokuba, what's yours?"  
  
"Ruki, it's nice to meet you Mokuba."  
  
Ruki reached out and shook his hand. And she gave him a small smile.  
  
"Who were you visiting?"  
  
Mokuba asked, and Ruki looked away.  
  
"Oh I'm sorry, I shouldn't have asked!"  
  
Ruki just waved his comment off, "It's alright, my Grandmother recently died, and she raised me."  
  
They descended into a comfortable silence.  
  
"Do you have a ride Mokuba?"  
  
"I was going to walk home. My brother Seto had a meeting, otherwise I would have driven."  
  
"Would you like me to accompany you?"  
  
Mokuba smiled a bright smile at her, "That would be nice."  
  
Ruki gave him a smile, and both walked out of the graveyard, talking about whatever Mokuba brought up. Sooner than Ruki realized, they were in front of a large building.  
  
"Thank you Ruki, it was nice making a new friend. This is were my brother works. How would I be able to keep in touch with you?"  
  
Ruki smiled again, and started mentally hitting herself, god damnit Ruki your going soft again, remember what happened last time you let someone close? Ruki brushed that thought away for now.  
  
She then handed him a card.  
  
"This is where I work, that is the most reliable place to get a hold of me."  
  
Mokuba looked down at the card, and his eyes widened, "Hey do you by chance know...." his voice faded softly, she already was walking down the street, "Yugi Muto?"  
  
  
  
There I'm good, two chaps in two days, hee! Cool! But only one review, come on people, this ain't that bad!  
  
magick-angel- Thank you!!!! My first reviewer!!! Hee! Yeah, a Yami Bakura/Ruki or Seto Ruki would be fun!! 'Cept I really don't know how to pair them together without making our favorite bad-ass dudes looking mushy..... -_-' 


	3. Game Shop

I can't decided on to make this a Seto/Ruki or Yami Bakura/Ruki, so please vote. Or you can vote for a Yami/Ruki.  
  
Soloman looked up when he heard the ring of the door opening.  
  
"Oh Ruki, just on time, I have some business to take care of, so will you please watch the store and take care of any customers that might come in?"  
  
"Sure thing, Mr. Muto." She replied emotionlessly.  
  
"Well bye Ruki, Yugi's out with some friends, so expect him back in a couple of hours."  
  
Ruki just nodded, and sat down behind the counter.  
  
Yugi walked into the store about 10:00, chatting merrily with Joey, Tristan, Tea, and Bakura.  
  
"Hi Ruki, where's Grandpa?"  
  
"Mr. Muto had business to take care of."  
  
"Well you met the other's, but this is Bakura, Bakura this is Ruki Makino my grandfather hired her while we were away at Egypt."  
  
"Oh hello." He gave an innocent smile, and Ruki just raised an eyebrow.  
  
Joey shot a cocky smile at Tristan, walked over to the counter an leaned on it.  
  
"Well when you done, how 'bout you and me go get a burger or something."  
  
Ruki's eyes flashed dangerously.  
  
"I'd rather not be seen anywhere with you, you little Chihuahua."  
  
"Whaaaaaaaaaaaaat????????"  
  
Yugi rubbed his forehead as Tristan and Tea held back choked laughs.  
  
"You heard me mutt, now go away, you'll scare away the customers."  
  
True enough, a man walked in, and gave Ruki a charming smile. All but her gagged, while she had a 'face of ice' on.  
  
"Yes, how may I help you?"  
  
The man smiled again, and Ruki started mentally vomit, he was a disgusting playboy, she could smell it off him.  
  
"Can I have three of those packs." He pointed to the top shelf.  
  
Ruki grabbed a stool, and began to reach for the cards.  
  
The man leaned back, and gave a satisfied smile, he was enjoying the back side view.  
  
Had it been any other time in her life, Ruki would have punched the guy, but she couldn't afford to lose this job, not now.  
  
"Thanks babe." He threw her another charming smile, and she continued to mentally retch.  
  
"How 'bout you and me get to know each other a little bit better." He grabbed her hand, and she snatched it away.  
  
"Compared between you and dog boy over there, I would rather pick him." She snarled.  
  
He smiled at not so pretty smile, and grabbed her arm again, this time pressing his body as much as he could against hers between the counter.  
  
"Oh come on baby, you'll have so much fun, I can even pay you if you want."  
  
Ruki's eye's widened in disgust, and before she could think of what she was doing, she grabbed the back of the man's head, and slammed it into the counter. "Why you little........" The man clutched broken and bleeding nose, and tried to punch Ruki with his other arm.  
  
"That ain't no way to treat a lady." Joey's accent came out thicker, and anger laced through his words.  
  
Cracking of knuckles were heard, as Joey lugged the man away from Ruki, out of the store with Tristan following.  
  
"Are you alright?" Tea reached for Ruki, but the red head jerked away.  
  
"I'm fine." She snapped and turned away, hoping to hide her shaking hands.  
  
Yugi must have seen them shaking, "If you ever want to talk, you know where we are."  
  
"Yeah whatever." She mumbled.  
  
"Are you sure you are all right?" Bakura's English accent was also heavy with concern.  
  
"Yes, how many times do I have to tell you people?" She snarled slamming her hand on the counter.  
  
"What's the problem here?" Soloman Muto's concerned voice came as he stepped through the door.  
  
"Mr. Muto some guy started to make sexual advance towards Ruki and she didn't like it." Tea answered.  
  
"Why and we took care of the problem, right Tristan?"  
  
"Hell yeah, he won't be bothering any one any time soon."  
  
"Where is he?" Bakura asked.  
  
"Behind the shop, in dreamland, he should wake up any time soon." Tristan answered.  
  
"I didn't ask for your help, I could have dealt with it on my own." She snapped.  
  
"That's ok, we like to deal with scum bags like him." Joey smirked.  
  
"Is this true Ruki?"  
  
Ruki rubbed the back of her neck, "Yes." She mumbled.  
  
"I want you to go home and get some rest Ruki."  
  
Ruki's head shot up, "But......."  
  
A stern look came to his eye. "No buts Ruki Makino, now go home, do you want Yugi to walk you home?"  
  
"No." She murmured. Ruki grabbed her purse, and walked out of the door.  
  
They all stood there for a few moments before Bakura gave a sheepish smile.  
  
"Sorry guys I have to go. See you tomorrow." Bakura waved and darted away, fallowed by a chorus of goodbyes.  
  
Bakura slipped into the back ally behind the shop, a smirk gracing his handsome features, an aura of darkness seemed to cling to him.  
  
//Your going to kill him!! Why?//  
  
Yami Bakura heard his hikari cry in their shared mind. He grinned, his eyes widening in blood lust.  
  
//He tried to hurt Ru, and nobody touches that of which is mine.//  
  
//Ru.....?//  
  
// Sleep Ryou..........You will find out in due time.........//  
  
He felt the slumbering mind of his hikari, and he smiled again.  
  
He looked down in disgust of this filth, and he leaned against the wall, the man would look into the eyes of his demise.  
  
Just about sundown, the man stirred, and slowly got to his feet groaning.  
  
Bakura grinned and stepped from the shadows.  
  
"What? Go the hell away punk...."  
  
"No."  
  
"What?" That enraged the man, who lunged at Bakura.  
  
Bakura easily dodged, slipped a knife from it's sheath and slammed it into the man's stomach.  
  
Bakura gave the knife a sharp twist, then wrenched it from the man's flesh, and smiled.  
  
Pulling a card from his pocket, he summoned Gyaktenno Megami, a light fairy type monster, usually used to aid the weak and give spiritual support that was not going to happen in this case. The fairy gave a wicked grin, her green hair swaying in the wind and the red jewel on her forehead glowing seductively.  
  
Gathering energy into her palm, she flung it at the man, sending him into the graveyard, never to be seen again.  
  
Gyaktenno Megami faded away back into her card, and Bakura grinned, wiped the blood off his knife, and walked away.  
  
When Ruki got home, she shut the door and leaned against it, trembling. That had been so similar, so similar to that other time.  
  
A sob caught her throat, and she walked into her bedroom, and she fell on her bed, still shaking.  
  
Please, no nightmares tonight, I don't know if I can take them....  
  
Shaking slightly less, Ruki, for the first time since the night she became pregnant, had a dreamless sleep.  
  
Hours later....  
  
He reached down and brushed the red hair away from her face, tear tracks dry on her pale cheeks. He leaned down and kissed each one of the tracks, easing her pain.  
  
It's been so many years since I have last saw you Ru........my Ru....... I have missed you..............  
  
He leaned down once more and kissed her lips softly, the moonlight catching his white hair.......  
  
Ruki jerked awake, and sat straight up, looking up, she sighed in relief, no one's here..........  
  
Sitting in a branch outside her small house the moon caught the outline of a lone figure with gleaming white hair.  
  
  
  
Ok, I have set up the Yami Bakura/Ruki if you want that pairing, I can still do any other pairings, I am the author I have supreme control. ^_^  
  
MoonFairy  
  
Thanks to Yami Princess for reviewing! 


	4. Interlude I

Interlude I  
  
"Get out! Get out! Get out!"  
  
Three startled slaves darted from her room, and High Priest Set Kai could only roll his eyes. Walking into the High Priestess' room, his counterpart, he hid a smile behind a cold mask.  
  
"Can't Our Lord find any decent slaves?" he heard her murmur as he walked in.  
  
She glanced up, her bright red hair decorated with gold strands, beads and precious stones catching the afternoon light.  
  
"Come on Ru, His Lord just imported those, and your already sick of them?"  
  
Ru gave a smile, her violet eyes sparkling with mischief, "It's not my fault there incompetent."  
  
Set leaned against the wall, and Ru turned her back to him, shedding her white robe. It didn't bother either of them, they've seen each other naked before.  
  
"So what did Lord Yami say?" She asked. "About the ceremony."  
  
It was His Highness, Yami, 3rd year as Pharaoh of Egypt, and he and his wife wanted the High Priest and Priestess to oversee the celebration.  
  
"Well we went over everything with all his councilors and the temple leaders, everything is in place, and Lord Yami decided to conclude the ceremony with the 'Dance of Isis'."  
  
Ru's head shot up, and she looked over her shoulder glaring at him, and he put an innocent face on, "You traitor," She grabbed one of her ivory hair brushes and threw it at him. "You and Yami are always against me...." She muttered.  
  
She finished dressing into the wrap around white shift (1.) and a beaded gold top (2.). Placing her Millennium Necklace around her neck, some gold anklets, and a gold circlet signifying her status as High Priestess on her forehead she was done.  
  
"That was fast." He murmured to her as both slipped a cold mask of indifference on as they exited her chambers.  
  
"Don't push it. You wouldn't want to be humiliated in front of the servants now would we?"  
  
She raised an elegant eyebrow and he smirked.  
  
Both walked in tune from years of preparing and fine tuning. Both were breed to be the next High Priest/ess.  
  
Walking into the Royal Chamber, Yami spotted them and waved away everyone else. When the last door had shut, Ru let the mask slide, and began to glare at Yami.  
  
"What?" Both men put on a innocent look.  
  
"What did I do for you two have me do the 'Dance of Isis'."  
  
As High Priestess, Ru was required to do the dance on her own before the other Priestess's could begin it again.  
  
Yami coughed, and Set smirked. "If I do remember it was you who destroyed the statue of Osiris and blamed it on Yami and me."  
  
"What!!!!! That was years ago...."  
  
"Yes well, we have been waiting for the perfect opportunity to get back at you."  
  
"You two can't settle for beating me in an Shadow Game can you? You have to humiliate me as well?"  
  
"Well yes."  
  
Ru glared at her two friends, then sighed.  
  
"If I am to be ready by tonight I must prepare, if you excuse me, my lords."  
  
Ru bowed and left the room.  
  
  
  
Hahahhahahahaha, I am so bored waiting for Christmas to get here so I have to sit done and write to make the time go faster.  
  
1 and 2: Remember those clothes that Nerfiriti wore when she was fighting Anucksumun in 'The Mummy Returns' in that flashback that Evie has, well that is what she is wearing, expect no gold mask.  
  
Yes, I know Isis has the Millennium Necklace, but this is in 3,000 B.C. come on, I want Ruki to have a Millennium item.  
  
If you haven't gotten to the Battle City Tournament yet, the Millennium Necklace allows the wearer to see the past and bits of the future. Anyways, Isis gave up the Necklace when something she saw did not come to pass so I'll have Yugi give it to Ruki sometime.  
  
Ok, Isis and Malik might not show up here or might have tiny parts, I only have gotten to when Joey's Red Eyes is stolen by the Rare Hunters, that's how far I've gotten.  
  
Oh yeah, I made up the "Dance of Isis."  
  
These sites were great help for learning about Egyptian priests:  
  
http://emuseum.mnsu.edu/prehistory/egypt/religion/priest.html  
  
http://www.per-sekhmet.org/perankh/priestess.html 


	5. Tea is an annoying meddling person

A month passed without any incident at all, Yugi and his friends grew to trust Ruki more as time passed, but she still had a barrier that they could not penetrate.  
  
"I wonder why she does that?" Joey mumbled, leaning against a tree, as Tea, Tristan, Yugi, and Bakura turned to look at him.  
  
"Does what Joey."  
  
Joey looked up, no longer deep in thought. "Ruki. I wonder why she avoids all our attempts to be friends? We made it quite clear she that we want her to be friends, but she is more evasive than Kaiba, least he's gotten a bit better."  
  
Yugi began to rub the back of his neck, "You know, your right, every time we invite her somewhere, she just says no....."  
  
"And she doesn't smile............" Tea added.  
  
"And she generally hates our guts....." Bakura supplied helpfully.  
  
All sighed in defeat.  
  
"Hey Yugi," Tea perked up, "What does Yami think?"  
  
"Hey, that's a great idea." Joey hit a fist into his palm.  
  
Yugi closed his eyes, and when they opened, all knew them to be the much wiser eyes of Yami.  
  
"I sense much pain from her, very deep, like someone had taken her soul and shattered it. I also sense that this is not the first time she has been hurt this deeply."  
  
"Hey!" Tea jumped up excited, "Let's throw a party and invite her! Like a anniversary of her time here. It'll be her 5th month, almost half a year!"  
  
"Tea, how would we set it up, we set it up? Sure it'd be cool 'en all, but we'd need money, food...." Joey said pessimistically.  
  
"Well, you still have all that prize money left over. I know it didn't take all of it to cover Serenity's operation." She said with a somewhat sly look on her face.  
  
A small blush rose to his cheeks, and he leaned further against the tree, his eyes closed. "Yeah, so? I've been savin' it up for Serenity's college education."  
  
"We don't need a lot, just enough to plan, and hey, everyone can pitch some in."  
  
Joey opened one eye lazily, "If you can come up with three good reasons, I'll consider it."  
  
I AM SO SORRY! I know its been about three months since I last updated, but I've been having lots of trouble: stress, stupid computers dying, homework, school, projects, and writers block.  
  
I know its short, but I hope its enough to get me going again. I also know I haven't written what I was going to write (see last chapter's preview) so I am sorry about that as well. 


End file.
